spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial: Making a Space Station
Overview There are many ways to build your own station, but the way in going about it is very similar. Getting Started An Important thing to be noted is that unless you are building a very small station with more than 5 modules, you need to build it outside the orbit of HOM as large structures in Orbit can be difficult and time consuming to dock with, and may pose a collision threat to new rockets that are launched to orbit. # Plan it out. Decide the location and record the coordinates, or simply take out the original space station and build your own. An ideal distance is 125 units from HOM. Decide how many parts you want, or are going to add. If this is your first station, make it symmetrical so its easy to maneuver. (If you don't then it might spin on acceleration to one side.) # Launch the construction crew. It may be recommended that you first launch a Station Tug in orbit around HOM. Next launch a fuel Silo and one or two solar panels and attach them to the sides of the fuel silo. # Launch and assemble the modules. The best first part is the Space Station Hub, it will give you a central point to work off of. From there, launch 4 station modules of the same size and connect them to each of the ports. # Add power. You have 2 options for this: #* Option 1: Allows you to quickly make the station habitable. Simply add solar panels to 2 of the available ports, preferably not the one pointed towards HOM as these are temporary, and its bad enough that in the end, they become space junk. #* Option 2: if you are the patient type, expand off 2 of the port's arms with more modules. Solar Panels take up a lot of space and may limit future expansion. so build these arms out placing a connector every 2 large modules or every 3 regular sized modules. EX: (+SL)(+SL)(LM)(+)(LM)(LM)(+)(LM)(LM) (+) (LM)(LM)(+)(LM)(LM)(+)(LM)(+SL)(+SL) --- using the bigger panels allow for unlimited panels. Open the power panel and connect up the modules and panels. 5. Keep it oxygenated. Launch regular supplies of Oxygen Tanks, Carbon Dioxide Scrubbers, etc., so that your "crew" wouldn't have any problems with the life support systems. If your station has an Oxygen Garden, only launch Water Tanks, as they can refill Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide Scrubbers very easily, with little Water spent using Oxygen Garden modules. Fixing Mistakes If you decide that you want to change your station, you can undock the parts one at a time. The undocked part will vent some gas and start to move away from the station, so make sure that you have a Station Builder Tug or other vehicle ready to catch it. Removing a block of parts is also possible. This will let you insert modules into the middle of an existing station # Close the docking port(s) that you want to detach in the "air" flow tab. # Open all the other docking ports on the part. # Use the undock button. Only the docking ports that are closed will detach. Category:Gameplay Category:Tutorial Category:Gamemodes Category:Fan Content